looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prom-ise Her Anything
|series = Tiny Toon Adventures |season = 1 |episode # = 17 |date = October 8, 1990 |written by = Paul Dini Bob Carrau |directed by = Ken Boyer |previous = Rock 'n' Roar |next = Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow}} Prom-ise Her Anything is an episode of Tiny Toon Adventures. Plot Gogo Dodo appears out the clock tower to tell everyone that Acme Looniversity is having a prom. Buster avoids asking Babs out, not because he doesn't want to dance with her, but because he doesn't know how to dance. Hamton tells Babs that sometimes boys get shy when asking a girl they like to the prom, as he tries to ask Fifi as well. Babs decides to wait in her burrow for Buster to call her. Meanwhile, Buster tries to learn some dance moves from the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Hot Cross Bunny. Bugs wants to talk to Buster about his dance moves, but Buster rushes off to ask Babs to the prom. Back at Babs' burrow, Babs is impatiently waiting for Buster. Harriet, her unseen friend calls her, and Babs tells her that Buster still hasn't called. Buster arrives at Babs' burrow and apologizes for keeping her waiting. He gives her a rose and Li'l Sneezer is his saxophone player. Babs is happy that Buster finally asked her. Mary Melody is a reporter for Looniversity TV, reporting the prom. Montana Max refuses to go to the prom, but Elmyra hugs him tighty and doesn't let go. To escape her grasp, Monty promises to take Elmyra to the prom. Elmyra gets excited, unaware that it was a false promise. Monty escapes in a chicken farmer's truck. After Mary finishes reporting, a commercial for Crazy Tazzie's House of Tuxes airs. Buster arrives at Babs' burrow and takes Babs to the prom. At the prom, Babs meets up with Shirley and Fifi, who all go to the powder room to apply their makeup. Elmyra is there, still unaware that Monty has stood her up. She waits and begins to lose hope. Meanwhile, Buster meets Dizzy Devil, and tells him that no single guys are allowed at the prom without a date. Dizzy tells Buster that he has a date and shows him his date, Mitzi, a lovely young human lady who leaves Plucky and Hamton in a trance. Buster asks Babs what's wrong with Elmyra. Babs tells him Monty stood her up and left for Rio, and Buster agrees that this time, Monty's gone too far. Buster realizes even Elmyra deserves some fun on her prom night, and he and Babs travel to Rio to bring Monty home to the prom. At first, Monty refuses to keep his promise or stay at the prom, but he becomes attracted to Mitzi. Buster and Babs put Elmyra in her place and she dances with Monty. Monty hates dancing with Elmyra, and when she asks what's the matter, he tells her that she's the matter and that he doesn't like her, literally breaking her apart. Monty then snatches Mitzi from Dizzy and tries to dance with her, but she rejects him, using almost exactly the same words he uses. Having been rejected by Mitzi, Monty apologizes to Elmyra and tells her she's not all that bad. He agrees to dance with her as long as they are unseen. Bugs arrives to congratulate Buster for bringing Monty and Elmyra together, and he tries to tell Buster about the dance moves he learned, but Babs immediately starts dancing with him. Everyone is shocked to find out Buster can't really dance, but Bugs, pretending Buster has started a new dance craze, joins in, making Buster the highlight of the prom, as everyone joins in as well. A relieved Buster asks how he can repay Bugs, and Bugs tells him to swipe one of Daffy's routines next time. Gallery PHA1.png PHA2.png PHA3.png PHA4.png PHA5.png PHA6.png PHA7.png PHA8.png PHA9.png PHA10.png PHA11.png PHA12.png PHA13.png PHA14.png PHA15.png PHA16.png PHA17.png PHA18.png PHA19.png PHA20.png PHA21.png PHA22.png PHA23.png PHA24.png PHA25.png PHA26.png PHA27.png Credits *Original Airdate: October 8, 1990 *Directed by Ken Boyer *Written by Paul Dini and Bob Carrau Cast *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Mitzi, and Arnolda *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody *Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck and Plucky's Father *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Don Messick as Hamton J. Pig *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Little Sneezer *Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo and Furball *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Taz *Rob Paulsen as Arnold the Pit Bull Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes Category:Tiny Toons Season 1 Category:1990 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures